


Fun Night?

by chynnawrites



Category: Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-17 21:01:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10602156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chynnawrites/pseuds/chynnawrites





	

I woke up this morning, still in the dress I wore to go out with my sisters. My eyes looked like raccoon eyes with my smudged makeup. I sat at my computer and pulled up Skype to call Sebastian. He was out of town for filming, so my sisters picked me up to get me out of the house. His face pulled up on my screen and I heard him laugh as I tried to rub the smudged makeup off my face. 

“Did you have a fun night?” Sebastian chuckled as I started blushing.

“I got a little drunk.” I mumbled and tried to fix my horrible case of bed head.

“Oh, I know. In addition to the pictures of your boobs you sent me, I have several voicemails from you.” He smiled as he pulled out his phone, pressing play on the voicemail. The first one was just me slurring about how much I missed him. The second one was me drunkenly telling him I loved him and adored him. There were about three more like that. The following one was so raunchy, I almost spit out my water.

“But this last one. This is the crown jewel of my collection.” He stifled a laugh as he pressed play. After about thirty seconds of heavy breathing and laughing, I could be heard doing a horrible rendition of “I Wanna Dance with Somebody” by Whitney Houston.

“Oh God.” I muttered and put my head in my hands. Sebastian was laughing so hard that he almost fell out of his chair.

“You sounded like you were having loads of fun!” He cackled, his voice going hoarse. I felt my face start to burn as he laughed, making me let out a nervous chuckle.

“Charlie, Rachel, and Julia kidnapped me. I was all cozy and then they came in and told me to get dressed up. I hope I didn’t get on your nerves with all my phone calls and pictures.” I looked down and smiled shyly.

“Oh God, no! You made my night. I was missing you something awful, so to get calls and pictures made me feel better.” He assured me sweetly. “Besides, you deserve to have some fun too.” He added as I looked up, giving me that bright, beautiful smile.

“I love you.” I smiled at him and blew a kiss to the camera.

“I love you too. Now go clean up. I know that make up has to be driving you crazy.” He smiled back and blew a kiss.

“I’ll talk to you later?” I asked before we hung up.

“Talk to you later, iubită.” He smiled and waved goodbye. I watched as he hung up before getting up to get in the shower. I put on my pajamas and turned on a movie, getting ready for a lazy Sunday in.


End file.
